Rune Memories
Rune Memories is the sequel to Rune Mysteries. In the quest, the player helps Ariane save the Wizards' Tower and learns much about the Wizards' Tower's history. Official description Walkthrough |items = * 14 free inventory spaces. }} Return to the Tower Return to the bottom of the Old Tower and speak with Ariane. She will tell you she wishes to investigate the vortices further and requires your help. Accept and start the quest. Once you accept the quest, Ariane will attempt to cast a spell, but it will lead her to be trapped within the power beam. In order to aid her, Ariane will give you a prepared fire rune and a prepared air rune. Use the fire rune on any red vortex, and the air rune on any grey vortex. Doing so will absorb the soul fragment contained in the vortex into the rune, making the rune glow. Speak with Ariane again. She will tell you to use the runes to try and trigger a memory in the Library. The Teleportation Problem and Mei the Grey]] Head through the entrance to the library (east of Ariane), and you will see four chairs. If you examine these you can see that they are red, blue, grey and green. Use the glowing fire rune on the red chair and the glowing air rune on the grey chair. This will trigger a cutscene of a memory between Kelavan the Red and Mei the Grey You will see Kelavan presenting his studies of a combat spell problem to Mei. Mei sees this as a possible solution to the 'Teleportation Problem'. After the cutscene, the runes will be returned to your inventory. If not, the runes are in the chairs where Mei and Kelavan were sitting. (Don't pick up the runes from the chairs or the cutscene will not play.) Return and speak with Ariane. The Meeting of the Head Wizards When you speak with Ariane again, she will give you the remaining runes you need to hold the soul fragments. Use the prepared chaos rune on the remaining red vortex, and the cosmic rune on the remaining Grey vortex. Use the nature and earth runes on the green vortices and the law and water runes on the blue vortices. At this point, remember what soul each of the following Glowing runes represents: Talk to Ariane again and she will tell you to try and trigger a memory upstairs in the Statue room in the Old Tower. Go back up the staircase, and past the statue you knocked over in the first quest, and to the statue room, in which you first met the Rune Guardian guarding the entrance to the old tower. Use the runes with the corresponding statue as presented below. A cutscene will begin. The Green Master will present the same idea that the Red Apprentice had in the first memory, having stolen it and claimed it as her own work. She will give each master a copy of the idea, and they will return to their studies to discuss the plan with their apprentices. After the cutscene, the runes will be returned to your inventory. Return and speak with Ariane once again. Memories of the Abyss When you speak with Ariane, she will be horrified to learn that the Wizards of the Old tower were not above such pettiness as to steal each others ideas, and will ask you to go and trigger another memory in one of the studies of the four masters. Head north through the studies door and then to the Red Master's study, which is to the north east. Use the chaos rune on the Master chair, and the fire rune on the chair across the table. This will trigger a cutscene of a memory where the Red Master and Apprentice talk about how Azris the Green stole his idea. And that instead of trying to convince them it was his idea, they would just complete the research and be the first to come up with a ritual to use another plane to support teleportation. At the end of the cutscene you will see the Red Master summon a demon named Azacorax. After the cutscene the runes will be returned to your inventory. Return and speak with Ariane. The Teleportation Debate Once again speak with Ariane and she will tell you to trigger another memory in the library. Head to the library (east of Ariane) and use the air rune on the grey chair, the water rune on the blue chair, the fire rune on the red chair, the earth rune on the green chair, and the chaos rune on the table. This will trigger a cutscene of the Red Master and all the tower apprentices. He will announce he has finished a ritual to open a passage to the abyss, and presents each apprentice with a copy of the ritual to deliver to their Masters. He stresses that the ritual must be done exactly as stated or disastrous consequences could ensue. After the cutscene the runes will be returned to your inventory. Return and speak with Ariane. Ariane will tell you she thinks if you can trigger the memory of the ritual, she may be set free. But as the ritual had to be so specific, and you don't know how it was done, you must search for old documents containing information on the ritual. Head back to the library and search the shelves along the north-west walls and to the east straight past the table. There are 2 document fragments to find here. Then head to the studies. The crates/chests in the destroyed studies are now searchable. Each room is labelled by the corresponding flag outside of the room. Search the Grey room, then the Blue room, and finally the Red room. There is one document fragment in each of the 3 remaining studies, plus a Diary in the Zamorak room within the same crate. Return and speak with Ariane once you have all 5 document fragments and the diary. Beaming Ariane will tell you to read the documents to decipher where each rune must be placed to trigger the memory. The runes should be placed as follows; you must have all of the document fragments for this to work. * North: Law * North-east: Fire * East: Nature * South-east: Air * South: Chaos * South-west: Water * West: Cosmic * North-west: Earth (If it doesn't instantly change to a cut scene pick and replace the chaos rune). A cutscene of the wizards performing the ritual will begin. They will get partly through the ritual before the Blue wizards leave in anger as they realise the ritual consists of pure Red magic and involves demons. They break the ritual, and a lightning beam strikes down the Red Master. The cutscene ends, and Ariane is freed from the beam. However, she notices that the ritual is happening again, and Ariane pushes you out of the way while a similar bolt of lightning strikes her down and induces a magical coma. Investigate Ariane and you will see that you should go and speak with Wizard Ellaron; Wizard Ellaron has now moved to the entrance of the tower. You will discover that he is part of a Secret Order of Red Wizards who mean to destroy the Wizards' Tower, and that he planned the whole thing. Go through all the options until Ariane rises up from the middle of the beam in the tower. It doesn't matter who made it.png|Zanmaron tries to calm the wizards down, so that they don't disrupt the spell. The_Ritual's_Collapse.png|The ritual collapses when the blue wizards leave, from not wanting to associate with a demon. The Red Master dies.png|Zanmaron is killed by a blast of magic. The Burning Tower Speak with Ellaron who is located at the entrance desk next to Valina, and you will learn that Ariane is being possessed by each of the souls from the old tower. You will need to draw them all out of her using the prepared runes you have in order to save her and stop her from exploding causing the destruction of the tower. The beam around her will keep flashing between red, grey, blue, and green. However there are two types of beams. The first is just a simple pillar of coloured light. This means an apprentice's soul is currently present. The second is what looks like a spinning thicker pillar of light on the outside of the other beam that has a star formation at its base. This means a master's soul is currently present. You will need to notice which of the wizards or apprentices speak to you through Ariane in the chatbox, use their appropriate rune on Ariane'' (not on the beam)'' the next time the matching colour and type of beam ('''either the simple pillar of coloured light, or the '''spinning thicker pillar with star formation at its base) appears. First, wait for the thicker grey beam, and use the cosmic rune on Ariane. Next wait for the simple blue beam, and use the water rune on Ariane. She will then ascend to the next floor. Follow her up. Next, wait for the simple green beam, and use the earth rune on Ariane. Then use the fire rune on Ariane when you see the simple red beam. She will then ascend to the next floor. Follow her up. Then, wait for the thicker blue beam, and use the law rune on Ariane. Then use the nature rune on Ariane when you see the thicker green beam. She will then ascend to the next floor. Follow her up. Use the chaos rune on Ariane when you see the thicker red beam, and the remaining air rune when you see the simple grey beam. Once you have drawn out all the souls, Ariane will be free. The souls will then possess Wizard Ellaron, and teleport him to the Abyss where he will supposedly explode, saving the Wizards' Tower! Speak with Ariane. Congratulations, quest complete! Rewards * 1 quest point * * * First tower robes (top and bottom) * Access to Archmage Sedridor's personal rune essence chest ** Contains 2.5(x^2 + x) rune essence, where x is your Runecrafting level ** For each additional level gained in Runecrafting, more essence is placed into the chest for you equal to five times your new Runecrafting level. ** There is no benefit or detriment whatsoever in waiting to increase your runecrafting level to use the chest. * The Archmage title (requires 99 Magic and 99 Runecrafting; speak to Archmage Sedridor to retrieve the title) * Speak to the lesser demon on the 1st floor of the Wizards' Tower if you have at least and to receive 10,000 or Experience depending on if you choose to give him a drop of your blood or not, respectively. * Transcript Music unlocked * Bloody Foundation Required for completing * Heart of Stone Trivia * Upon completing this quest, the Adventurer's Log will read: "I helped Ariane discover what happened to the old Wizards' Tower, and stop a secret Zamorakian from destroying the new one." * Sedridor's essence chest can contain a maximum of 24,750 pure essence (at level 99 Runecrafting), worth }}. Category:Wikia Game Guides quests Category:Wizards' Tower